


Rescued

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [3]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, reader helps family with healing sick water animals, wildlife reserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Your whole life you have grown up helping out rescued sea animals with Minhyuk. His family and yours were always helping out as much as you can, and over time you started to realize your feelings for him, the problem is did he feel the same way in return?





	Rescued

"There you go Boris," you whisper as you hand a baby otter his food watching it swims away, a small smile leaving your lips as it shared it with its mother. 

Standing back up fully you brush the dirt from your paints before turning around to see Minhyuk leaning in the doorway, his eyes on you.

"Um, Hi?" you say with a raise of your eyebrow, the action causing him to jump slightly and look past you at the otters.

"Hi, sorry your mom said it was time to go," he whispered as he dared glance at you once more, his eyes soft.

"Hm already, can't I stay a little longer?" you whine slightly as you glance back over at Boris "I haven't had a chance to say hello to Marco or Bruce yet.

Marco and Bruce were always your last stop, they were dolphins that were injured due to cruel humans, so they were brought to your parent's sanctuary so they could properly heal before being let back into the wild. 

"They will be fine, you saw them yesterday," he mumbles as he turns to walk out the door.

"Awe comes on Minhyuk, can't I just get a ride from you like I always do?" 

Minhyuk's parents helped start the refuge with yours and you had grown up together, becoming close friends. 

He was a year older than you and never let you live it down, it also meant he felt the need to boss you around like he was now. 

"Not today, I have a date." He replies as he turns to you.

Your smile faded, your chest tightening as you nodded. "Right, okay," you whisper as you pass him quickly, not giving him a second glance as you bolted to the door. 

Moments like those hurt your heart too much because you learned about a year ago that you liked him more than a friend, but you were a mere 15 and he was 16, he had started getting into girls at school, and he had started spending less time with you and more time with them. 

What you failed to see as you ran out the door was the way his eyebrows furrowed at your reaction.

* * *

~ Four Years Later ~

"There, there you are okay," you whisper as you pet the side of the recent rescue dolphin that had just arrived at the reserve. 

You feet kicked in the water as you slowly brought it closer to the edge of the pool so the doctors could examine the wounds.

"Minor cuts except for this one," the doctor mumbles quietly at the deep cut on the side of the animal. 

"A month or so of therapy though and She should be back to normal," he nods and you smile a little happy to hear the good news. 

As you and the doctor made quick to address the wound Minhyuk entered the room, keeping his distance so he didn't spook the dolphin, that you had soon decided to name Daphne.

Your eyes glanced at him and you smiled a small smile, before looking back down at Daphne. "You look good to go, Daphne, you whisper as you let her go, letting her swim off into the deeper part of the pool, before swimming to the side and pushing yourself up onto the edge.

"How bad is it?" Minhyuk asks as he approaches with a towel.

"One major cut, the rest are minor. Luckily she is strong and healthy regardless so she shouldn't need to much therapy before we release her. 

Nodding he sat down next to you, letting his feet fall into the water as he looked down at his feet, as they moved in the water. 

"What's bothering you?" you nudged him playfully causing him to look up at your before grabbing your hand and intertwining his fingers with yours. 

"You are," he watches as your smile fades to a frown and you open your mouth to speak only to have him shake his head "I just remembered something from a while ago, about the day with Boris."

"Oh my god Boris, its been age," you let a small smile fall across your lips "God I miss that otter he was always so shy."

Chuckling he nodded "Yeah he was, but it wasn't that part. You know, you really have the gift of taking care of them. All of them, your parents are lucky to have you." 

Taken aback you look at him, "What are you saying?" 

Taking a deep he let go of your hand. "Do you trust me?"

Snickering you stand up after him "You ask that like I haven't known you for practically my whole life." pausing you watch his face to see if he is serious. "Yes, I do."

"Come here," he whispers as he grabs your hand and drags you out of the pooled area.

"Minhyuk, I'm still in my swim gear hold on!" you gasp in laughter only have him stop telling you to go quickly change. 

After you exited the locker room in a simple shirt and shorts he grabs your hand again, dragging you toward the car.

"You are acting weird are you okay?" He never acted this weird, it caught you so off guard.

As he started the car he relaxed in his seat slightly. "Yeah its just that I- There is something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time," he whispers as he bites his lips nervously. 

As you drive up the hilly area he finally stops a single tree a mile or so from the side of the road. Jumping out you watch as he again takes your hand and leads you over to it before releasing it. 

"What did you want to tell me Minhyuk?" you as you grab his arm and try to get him to turn to look at you.

Glancing over his shoulder at you he takes a deep breath before looking a the sunset. "That day, you ran away from me after I said I had a date. At the time I didn't think much about it other than you must have been in a mood that day, but it hit me about six months ago, the way your eyes looked at mine then, the way you self consciously reached for your chest as you ran past. I hurt you, didn't I?"

"Minhyuk. I- That was four years ago how did you remember that" you whisper as you released his arm, crossing your own as you glanced away, feeling your chest pang at the reminder of the memory that you tried to forget about.

"I can read you like a book Y/n and that is one of the few times I saw you that upset. I realized that you liked me and that I had broken your heart when I neglected your feelings for someone else," he whispered as he turned to look at you. 

"It's okay, really I was silly and 15 it's not a big deal," you whisper as you look down at your feet, crossing your arms over your stomach as if it will stop the pain in your chest from growing.

Silence filled the area for minutes as Minhyuk kept his eyes trained on you, making you feel smaller and smaller by the minute until you could feel your the first tear fall down your face. You loved him, you still did regardless of how many times you pushed it down it still came back, and over the years you pretended like it was okay when he dated other girls. 

He gasped quietly as he watched your face, bringing up his fingers to your chin raising it so you were looking at him. His pained expression making you try to look away again only to have him tighten his grip "Hey no, don't look away from its okay, I am the biggest ass in the world for not seeing it, but it was because I was too scared to admit how felt too."

Eyebrow furrowing you let another tear fall "Scared to admit what?" 

"That I love you." He whispers as his eyes dart around your face reading your response. 

Heart racing you stutter over your words. "You- Lov-"

"I love you."

Cheeks flushed you both stared at each other a slight awkwardness filling the air before he finally spoke. "I think people hug at this moment."

A small laugh fell from your lips as he grabbed your wrist gingerly and pulled you in for a hug, his lips kissing your forehead before finding your lips and pressing his lips to yours. 

Your arms wrapped around his neck as you pushed yourself further into what you had been wanting for so long. 

As if on queue you swear you heard what sounded like a Finally coming from the higher brush, only to see both of your mothers sneaking away. 

Both of you laughed before he grabbed your chin. "I love you."

"I love you too," you whisper as you both connect your lips again. 

Finally was about right.


End file.
